Eve Unleashed
by Aliniel
Summary: A little story about the Nasod Queen loosing her patience with the El search party. This is just to have some easy laughs, don't take anything inside this seriously. Rated T for harsh language.


**_WARNING: Before you start to read this one-shot, listen to this._**

 ** _This fic is something different than I usually do. In part is something I did for pure fun, and at the same time to get rid of some stress. Please note that I love (almost) all the characters in the game and although this fic bring them to the mud._**

 ** _Lastly I have to warn you that if you are the kind of people who can't stand their favourite character getting trashed, don't read this. Keep in mind that this is just for entertaiment. If you, like me, are of those people who can laugh about things they like being trashed, then you'll enjoy this fic :3_**

 ** _That was all, enjoy!_**

* * *

The forgotten Elrian Sanctuary, one of the deepest parts of Elrianode. A place where the warriors of the past used to train to become stronger. In order to strengthen themselves, the El Search Party was allowed to enter this place. There they found more enemies, but after cleaning them up, a vision appeared before each one of them. An illusion that showed them the path to become stronger.

They left the sanctuary with renewed power. Even if it they were in there just for some hours, they felt something change. Not only their power increased, they changed themselves.

When they defeated the monster absorbing the El's power, a blinding flash enveloped them. Suddenly they were alone next to a white three. Eve remembers an illusion appearing before her. It was something she already know, but different. Two majestic wings on her back, a crown befitting of a warrior queen, an elegant and menacing dress. It was herself, but different. She even recognized her own voice. It wasn't a different Eve, or a Nasod that looked like her. It was Her.

The illusion spoke to her, although she didn't needed to hear what it had to say. She already knew. It was a vision of her true powers. When they exited the chambers, they shared what happened to them. They all felt like the illusion they saw gave them a new power. All, but Eve. She didn't felt like the illusion gave her nothing. No, the illusion was a reminder. That was Her power, she should already have it. But why didn't she knew it until now? She questioned herself for a long time and finally an answer came to her mind. She was being held back.

She remembers when she first joined the group. She was weak, but she found a reason to become stronger. She unlocked new parts of her code and enhanced herself. It was a hard and risky process, but she did it. And she did it again when the time called for it. However, her advance was being delayed because her teammates weren't able to catch up with her. So many times battles lost because they weren't able to fight, or were tired, or hungry, or thirsty… It made her angry. To think that they were holding her back so much. Eve felt frustrated, rage growing in her chest. She closed her eyes and inhaled, trying to calm down, but as she was doing this she ran into something. Elsword who was walking right in front of her suddenly stopped.

Eve opened her eyes, the red headed man was already turning around to apologize. There wasn't a single reason to suddenly stop now. They were just going back to the camp. Even before Elsword could say something, the silver haired Nasod raised her leg and a long heel buried in Elsword's side. With enough strength to make him fell to the ground, he quickly jump on his feet again.

"What was that for?"

As he said those words he immediately regretted it. Staring at his friend's face he discovered that the usual lack of emotions had been replaced now for a very angry looking face. Brows frowned, lips tightly shut and two golden eyes staring with a bit of killing intent. He didn't said anything more and instead backed away. Eve was trying to contain her rage. But why should she? Why should she allow to be held back by people weaker than her? The whirling of emotions on her chest finally broke away.

"Why are you getting in my way again? Can't you even walk to the camp on your own? Is a straight line too hard for your tiny brain to follow?" She shouted at him. Elsword stood in front of here dumbfounded for a moment. Not sure if the always calmed and quiet Nasod had just said what he think she said.

"Come one Eve… It was just a bump. I wanted to check if…" Elsword started to say, but Eve moving close to him with her menacing eyes fixed on him made him stop

"What did you wanted to check? If we were still behind you? Were you already feeling alone and scared, like a little kid? Because every day that passes I'm more convinced that that's what you are."

Elsword was about to retaliate, but he felt like he shouldn't. The vision on the Elian sanctuary made him feel really tired, and he just realized that Eve must be feeling like that, which should be the reason of her behaviour. He just shook his head and walked away. Eve watched him go away, feeling like she should pursue him, but a worried looking mage stopped her. Aisha stepped in front of her, worry written on her face and said:

"Eve, I think you went too far. He didn't make that on purpose, and it's not even that great of a deal, you just bumped into him…"

"I was wondering why you were so late. Like when we battle, you just wait for us to take the beating and then you jump in, huh? Have you come to claim your maturity protecting Elsword as usual?"

"E-excuse me?" Aisha asked, feeling confused about Eve's words.

"You just heard me. I realized that you're always trying to show of how mature you are by doing that. Protecting the only one here who is even more of a kid than you. Even if you call yourself a _sage_ you're merely a kid. Always fighting and getting worked up over petty things with him… You make me sick."

"You can't be serious Eve!" Aisha said with tears starting to appear on her eyes.

But Eve didn't said anything more, she looked away and left Aisha. The mage stood there, wondering what just happened when Rena came in. After hearing about what happened from Aisha, she went after Eve. She found the nasod sitting on the stone bridge that leaded to their camp. Eve was staring at her reflection in the waters beneath.

"Go apologize with Aisha and Elsword!" Rena asked, walking next to her. Eve didn't took her eyes away from the water's surface before answering.

"Why should I? All that I said was the truth."

"That's your opinion, but I'll let you know that these two grew up a lot. You should have seen them when I first met them in Ruben." Rena said, tapping Eve on the shoulder trying to make her stand up.

"Yeah, now that you're bringing that up… I remember when I first met you. You were quite impressive. Your skills lived to the legend of the elves… but now I realized that back then I was just being naive about you. Your skills were impressive to me, because I was so weak back them. But now I feel like, of all of us, you're the one who improved the less."

"What are you saying?"

"That I have the feeling that you're just getting old. Elves never age past their youth so we wouldn't know but I just got that feeling."

"Oh, excuse me if I don't met your expectations, but I don't think I have to satisfy a lifeless machine as part of my quest!" Rena said, turning around and walking away.

Eve quit staring at her reflection and made her way to the camp. The masters of El were waiting for them, mainly to compliment their success in the Forgotten Sanctuary; but Eve decided to avoid them. She walked around the tents and found out that she wasn't the only one who didn't want to be complimented about something that was necessary in the first place. Raven and Chung were training in a small cleared part of the temple. Since Elesis joined the team, Elsword had been preferring to spar with her, which caused Raven and Chung to need a new sparring partner. Eve looked at their training efforts for a while, annoyance growing again in her chest.

"Isn't it frustrating doing something so futile? I don't understand how you can continue." She finally said, once again letting her pent up rage get the better of her.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, interrupting the training.

"What I just said. You're always training like that, but I never see your skills improving even one bit."

Raven raised an eyebrow, he already saw Eve roasting Elsword and Aisha, and he know better than to bite such obvious bait.

"You're right, maybe we are already so strong that we can't get even better," He answered. Chung looked at him with hope in his eyes but Raven dismissed that thought of the guardians mind shaking his head.

"Don't make me laugh. Let me tell you that the only reason you're so strong in the first place is because of that… thing, that they attached to you in order to keep you alive."

"Yeah, I have to admit that this Nasod scrap can be useful sometimes, but I would still reject it if I were given the chance. Even if that would have killed me."

"I agree, it was such a waste to give that to such an unwilling subject."

Even if Raven wasn't willing to join her game, Chung, who didn't knew what was going on; decided to step in. Which was a mistake, since now the queen's rage was pointed at him.

"Eve, you're saying many rude things. What's going on?"

"Are they rude things? I beg your pardon, I thought I was saying the truth. If I were saying rude things, I would be saying that you stink so hard that we always have to discard stealth as our strategy. Have you ever change that armor of yours? I bet you even sleep with it. You can smell the stench of your sweat all over it."

"Kukukuku…"

Eve turned, already knowing what the source of that awful laugh was. Add was standing there, finding the Nasod's commentaries pretty funny he stayed to listen. As Eve turned to look at him, Raven and Chung immediately gestured for him not to say a word. But it was late, in this state a laugh was more than enough to trigger the fury of the Nasod.

"Is it funny? What do you find so funny?" The Nasod started to say, walking with heavy steps towards the Dominator, who just realized the landmine he stepped on "What in the world do you find so funny that you always have to summon that vomit inducing laugh of yours? I have to admit that it takes some skill to make the sound of air flowing through your throat to cause gastric fluid to flow through other throats."

As he was about to say something a pointy finger pricking his chest interrupted him.

"And I have to say too that such horrible sound is only matched by your normal voice, who is as tedious to hear as repulsive. Or your looks, why do you insist in making every misfortunate person who had to witness your repulsive existence regret it so much? Don't tell me that it is because your still make your mom buy you clothes."

The expression in the Dominator's face changed from entertained to angry, clearly not finding commentaries about his mother appropriate. With his fist clenched he was about to retaliate, but as he make a step towards the Nasod, he felt the ground under him crumbling and a Nasod spear emerging from beneath it. It missed him by mere millimeters, but it pierced through his coat. The spear continued rising until Add was lifted off the ground by the string that held the coat in place around his shoulders, now choking him. He threw his hand at his neck, trying to remove it while gasping for air.

"Well, I'll have to admit some merit to myself, for someone who doesn't shut up even underwater, you're finally not making your annoying noises."

As Eve was staring at the agonizing scientist she was knocked out of her feet by Raven, who pushed her aside. Having lost her concentration, the spear transformed in a bunch of blue bits of data who dispersed and disappeared in thin air. Add fell to the ground coughing and both Chung and Raven kneeled next to him to check his state. Eve sighed and walked away, not waiting to hear what they had to say even when Chung left Add to call for her.

As she was walking away, she felt a weird feeling on her head. As if something really heavy was just lifted off her shoulders. Maybe she has being bottling up those things for too long. She pressed around her eyes and exhaled, feeling her body relax. But as she was doing this and not watching where she was going, she ran into someone and fell on her back. Just now that she was starting to calm down, she looked at the stupid thing she ran into and found the older sister of the other person she ran into today. Is it something that runs in the family?

"Hey, you just said some bad things to my younger brother. Are you sure you don't want to apologize?"

The older red headed bend to look at Eve, still on the ground. Behind her there was Ara, with her hands on the chest, for the looks of it she tried to stop the blood queen to stir more trouble with Eve, and failed. Elesis waited for Eve to say something running her fingers through her scarlet hair. Eve get back to her feet and shook the dust of of her before answering.

"Are you here to protect your brother again? You're always doing that, perhaps he would look a lot less like a kid if you weren't always running behind him like an hysterical mother."

Elesis face shifted from an angry one to a distorted expression. It was hard to tell if she was sad for hearing that or entertained. Her eyes opened as if she were about to cry while her mouth showed an unsettling grim.

"Or I could say that you do that because you feel guilty about what happened in Belder, all those red knights that died under your command that you failed to protect."

Even if Elesis didn't said anything and just stared at her with a murderous gaze, Ara felt like she should say something.

"Eve, stop it! You're making everyone angry. You never speak to us like that, what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Ara. As always you're just trying to hide behind someone. Do you want Elesis to protect you under her wing as well? I guess she would be happy about that. But you have been doing that since that little incident back in Hamel, when you allowed the monster that caused so many atrocities to leave. Even if Chung wasn't one bit happy about it, oh, but; when it was his father the one who gave his life away to protect us, you didn't moved a finger to help him and happily accepted his sacrifice. Pretty convenient huh?"

Ara tried to deny it, but the words didn't came out of her mouth. She was feeling so sad about what Eve was saying that she wasn't able to speak at all. Elesis sighed and gestured for Ara to leave. Elesis looked at her one more time and shook her head, leaving as well.

Eve wished she wouldn't have to deal with anyone else, at least today. But she felt like such wish won't come true, specially when she saw Lu and Ciel coming her way. She pretended not to see them and walked in the opposite direction. She looked back again and saw Ciel alone. Lu suddenly appeared in front of her, Eve stopped on her tracks, for the third time today she almost run into someone else and fell. This time however she stopped in time and Lu catched her in time. Eve pushed her hands away.

"Don't touch me! What do you want?"

"Oh dear, and I just wanted to keep you from tripping again."

"I wouldn't have tripped if you weren't on my way, now if you don't want anything just leave me alone."

"Actually I do. I couldn't help but notice how angry you are, and I was wondering if you could use such rage to help me out with a little favor."

"Do I look like an errand girl to you? Why don't you ask that excuse of buttler that follows you around for favors?" Eve answered, however instead of getting upset, Lu laughed at it.

"Because he doesn't have the bite you have. Come on, it will be fun, and you'll feel better, I promise."

"I think you didn't hear me. What I said is that I don't want to help out a tiny girl who believes she is some kind of Queen of the demons when the only thing that describes her as that is her liking to place tiaras and crowns on her empty head."

"You really are angry, but why don't use it for something useful?" The little devil keep asking.

Speaking with her was just exasperating, Eve was about to push her aside and go somewhere else, but she still felt curious about the girl's intentions.

"And what is that useful thing you're speaking about?" Eve asked, clearly not willing to do it whatever it was.

"Go see that angel boy and tell him…" Lu started to say, but was cut off by Ciel who finally managed to catch up with them.

"Lu! We didn't come here to instigate more trouble. Eve, Ain is very concerned about your behaviour, he believes that the Sanctuary's energies may have affected you and want to speak with you."

"Well you can tell that self-proclaimed angel that I'm perfectly fine. And even if he insist in knowing everything, I think I know better than anyone else about what's going on with myself."

She turned around, wishing to go somewhere where she wouldn't be bothered, she leant forward and with the help of her little drones, she took off and flew away. Lu gave Ciel a disapproving look while shaking off her clothes the dust that the Nasod rose with her flight.

She flew to the highest floor of the Elianode Temple, hoping that she wouldn't be bothered up there anymore. Even when the architecture of the temple was so impressive, seeing it from above make her realize how empty the place was. She sat on a ledge, looking down on the camp they prepared. She could see her teammates around it, doing basically nothing.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said those things."

She started to think on all that just happened today. Even if she felt so good after letting all of that out, now she was starting to feel a bit bad for it. After all, even when they held her back, they never let her down. It was obvious that they were far more unskilled than Eve would want them to be, but still, they try every day. And she can't deny that if it weren't for them, she wouldn't be so strong in the first place.

She took a deep breath. She didn't want to apologize for what she said, after it was the truth, but maybe she should have said it with kinder words.

Eve thought about herself. She always acts in a quiet and calmed way, even if she has such feelings bottling inside. Maybe that's why she couldn't help but let it all out now in such an ugly and regrettable way.

And as she was condemning herself, suddenly she felt something warm around her. She locked back and saw a scarlet figure hugging her from behind. It was Elesis, who, thankfully; doesn't have that frightening face on her anymore. She had her eyes closed instead, leaning against Eve as if trying to comfort her.

In any other kind of situation, Eve would have slapped her, but this time, maybe because of what she was thinking right now; she didn't felt the physical contact with a human as disgusting as she always felt. It was actually rather calming.

"You looked a bit troubled today. Are you fine now?" Elesis asked still wrapping her arms around her.

"I guess you could say that. Don't worry, I won't insult you any further today."

"Don't worry about that. We felt a bit offended at first, but then we realized something wasn't right. They are all worried. But I thought it wouldn't be so bad. You just wanted to let some out some steam right?"

Eve closed her eyes. She realized that she didn't had a proper rest from even before the trial on the forgotten sanctuary started. And Elesis' embrace was warm and comfy. Suddenly it was hard to open her eyes again, and she felt her conscience wander between dream and reality.

"It's fine, but next time make sure you don't go too crazy. You should actually do it more often to prevent bursting like this again. And it was kind of funny listening, to be honest," Elesis laughing at her own words.

Eve mumbled something that Elesis couldn't understand. What she did understand was that she just gave up to exhaustion. With care, she carried her back to her tent. Everyone gathered around her, asking their concerns about the Nasod.

"She's just sleeping. And make me a favor and pretend like nothing happened at all, it will be better to us and to her," Elesis said, entering the tent and leaving the again quiet and calm girl on her sleep roll.

"Pretend like nothing happened?! You got insulted but she tried to kill me!" Add complained, making his way to the tent. He had a dark purple bruise around his neck where the coat's string choked him. As Elesis came out the tent, she pushed him away.

"It is just a scratch, but if you want I can turn it into something you can talk about," She said, wearing again that psychotic smile. Add felt a chill down his spine and after thinking about it he just walked away.

"I'm surrounded by idiots…" He said before getting in his tent.

* * *

 _ **Why didn't Rose get roasted?**_

 _ **Well, she's so new to the game and the lore that I don't really know what to say about her so... yeah. X spam pew pew I guess.**_


End file.
